Detention
by Owl of the Night
Summary: [ONESHOT] When Hermione gets a detention from Snape and Ron joins her.. Short oneshot between Ron and Hermione


**Detention**

By: Owl of the Night

...who also goes by Jillian

...and got back from a chorus rehearsal

... and is dead tired because of it.

...her **BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!!!!!!**

... and everyone is going to wish me happy b-day.

'kay! bye:D

-Owl/Jillian

------ **7th year** ------

"Detention!?"

"Yes Miss Granger, detention."

"But... Sir... _why_?"

"'_Why'_ Miss Granger?" Snape said to me mockingly. "Why, you are getting a detention for turning in your essay two days late!"

Two days _late_!?!?!?!?!?!? But, my reason! I told him that I was sick!

"But Sir, I was in the Hospital Wing for two days. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me do any of my work no matter how much i wanted to for fear of-"

"But, you still had the assignment! Come here tonight after dinner."

"Yes Sir." I looked down at the desk, trying to keep the tears in. _ME_!?!?!?!?!?!? A _detention_?!?!?! Uggggg! That horrible, despiteful word!

------

"Weasley! What is the meaning of this!?"

I looked over at Ron and Harry. Harry had a smirk on his face while Ron was trying not to burst out laughing. Their potion somehow spilling over half of the Slytherins- including Malfoy.

"Sorry Sir."

"'_Sorry'_ will not cut it! Detention- tonight! Eight-o'-clock!"

"Yes Sir."

Ohhhh, what has Ron gotten himself into?

------X------

Sigh. I better be going off to... _detention_. Merlin. I shall hate that word all my life.

------

"I want you to scrub the entire floor of my classroom."

I nodded meekly and started scrubbing. Roughly half an hour later, I heard Snape talking.

"Ahhh, yes Weasley. Start on the floors opposite Miss Granger."

After ten minutes, Snape left. For an additional ten minutes, Ron and I stayed quite before we both started talking at the same time.

"Why did you-"

"Sorry if you-"

We stared at each other and tried again.

"Sorry. You can-"

"My fault. Why-"

Once more, we stared at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Sorry 'Mione. You can go."

"'Mione'," I raised my eyebrow at the nickname but continued on anyways. "Why did you do that in Potions today? Snape got so mad."

He was silent for a few seconds before he answered. "Why do you think?" Then he looked down, but I saw the red on his ears. "I did it so I could be with you."

"Oh..."

Another ten minutes of silence.

"Thanks." I whispered. I didn't think he heard me, but then he replied. "It was nothing 'Mione. Snape shouldn't've done that to you."

Another five minutes.

"'Mione... I like it." We looked at each other from the opposite sides of the room and smiled and went back to work.

Shortly, Snape came back. "Fine. At least you got then rat guts."

_Rat Guts_!?!?!?! EEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!

"You two may go now."

Ron and I were walking back to the common room. As we got to the portrait, I said the password.

"Amor est vitae essentia"

It was swinging open slowly as if waiting for something.

Ron leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, then went through the now fast-opening portrait.

I stood there for a few seconds before walking in. Ron was already gone.

"How was detention?" That was Ginny calling from a chair in front of the fire place.

"Eventful." I replied truthfully.

"If he made you clean up the rat guts, SORRY!!!!! I spilt them by accident."

"S'kay." I walked up to my dorm room still in a daze. Later that night, when I knew everyone was asleep, I walked down to the common room and sat on the couch. I felt Ron sit down beside me a second later.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"For what?"

"...the kiss." He then turned and got up to leave, but I grabbed his arm and brought him back down.

"No ...don't be. I liked it." He smiled and sat back down. We stared into the fire for a while. I had no idea what time it was when we finally got up. After we said 'good-night' and he kissed me again (ON THE LIPS!), I put one foot on the first step.

"Thank-you for getting a detention Ron." I never found out if he heard me or not.

------ **8 years later** ------

"RON! Can you take Ella and Michel to school?" I yelled out from the kitchen.

"Sure hon. I'll be back at two!"

"Okay. Bring back fudge!"

As Ron walked away with Ella and Michel, I thought back to the day we got detention together. If it wasn't for that, we may have never gotten together.

I'm very happy because of that day. We have two _beautiful_ twins (Ella and Michel) at age 5 each and they both just started their new wizarding school for kids!!!!!! And we're expecting another girl- to be named Molly Rose after her grandmothers. I am eternally happy now.

I will _always_ love the word detention.

------ **END** ------

Emma: Hey! I'm Jillian's main original character and I'm talkin' for her since she's jumping up and down on the fact that she's sugar high and her **birthday** is **today**.

O/N: HEY!!!!!!! I'M ALOUD TO BE HAPPY RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!

E: whatever. We hope you liked the story and review.

O/N: please press the purple button!!!!!! pleeeeeaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
